Wallace
Wallace is a Gym Leader that debuted in Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire Version, and became the Champion in Pokémon Emerald Version. Appearance Wallace is a tall, thin young man with light blue eyes and teal blue hair that curls gracefully around his head. He also wears a white beret. Ruby and Sapphire Wallace wears a long teal and white dress shirt with a pointed collar. He also wears purple pants and white shoes. Emerald Wallace's appearance is the same as in Ruby and Sapphire games. As a Champion, he sports a ripple-edged long cloak, which is white on the outside and teal on the inside. Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Wallace wears a long white pants, which are connected to his teal upper shirt, leaving certain spots near his belly bare. He also has a purple undershirt, which covers a part of his chest. Wallace also wears green, transparent stripes from his shoulders and a small, ripple-edged white cape, as well as a pair of tri-bracelets on his arms. Personality Wallace is calm, cool-tempered, very elegant and graceful, and somewhat flamboyant. He is very kind and respectful of the player character when challenged. He has a great passion for the sea and Water-type Pokémon. Upon defeat as a Champion, he will express his amazement in the battling skills, joyously complementing the player character in a poetic manner and proclaiming them the new Champion of the Hoenn region. Biography Games Ruby & Sapphire Wallace is the Gym Leader for the Sootopolis City Gym. Emerald Wallace steps down as a Gym Leader in Emerald and gives the position to his former teacher Juan, and replaces Steven Stone as the Champion. Wallace specializes in -type Pokémon and has Milotic, Gyarados, and others. Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Manga He agreed to be Ruby’s mentor when he saw that Ruby was actually good at Pokémon battles, even though Ruby was hiding it. Afterwords, when all Gym Leaders had a meeting, they talked about which Team was good, Team Magma or Team Aqua. Though in the end, both Teams were causing mayhem in the entire region. Anime Wallace was once the Gym Leader of Sootopolis City, the champion of the Pokémon League, and currently a Pokémon Coordinator. He is dressed in white clothing and has light blue hair. Among all the -type Pokémon he specializes in using, Milotic is one of his strongest Pokémon. He is found on Lake Valor with his Milotic. He encouraged Ash to participate in the Wallace Cup with his Buizel. Wallace is one of the four judges in the Wallace Cup. Each time a participant completed his appeals (except for Jessie or Jesselina), he stood up and stretched out his hand while explaining just how beautiful the appeal was. Wallace awards Dawn the Aqua Ribbon when she wins the Wallace Cup. Sprites Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire Emerald Black 2 and White 2 ;Champion League Tournament Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Gym Battle= |-| Delta Episode= |-| Master Rank Contest= Trivia *He is the only Champion who actually sticks to his strategy. *He is very similar to Iris how they were both Gym Leaders in their original games and in their sequels they replaced the original Champion. Gallery ChampionWallace.png|Wallace as the Champion for Emerald. Pokémon ORAS Delta Episode.png|Wallace in the Delta Episode in Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire. Category:Gym Leaders Category:Male characters Category:Water Pokémon User Category:Characters from Hoenn Category:Generation V characters Category:Generation VI characters Category:Generation III characters Category:Coordinators